


Versace on the Floor

by kaichocosoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Genderbend, femsoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 16:00:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9449267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaichocosoo/pseuds/kaichocosoo
Summary: So baby let's just turn out the lightsand close the doorOoh I love that dressbut you won't need it anymore





	

**Author's Note:**

> yes, this is inspired by the song with the same title  
> please don't expect much  
> but i do hope you enjoy your time wasted if you read this lol~  
> i love bruno mars  
> but i felt cheated when i understood the lyrics lolololol  
> anyway, there's this soo...

The house looks like how they had left it a few hours ago but the silence and tension is heavy as Jongin followed his wife down the hallway leading to their bedroom. It has been a great night, cliché candlelit dinner and a late night stroll in the park where everything has started. Seeing Kyungsoo walking under the light of the full moon, basked in its ethereal glow, has made him fall for her all over again. She’s truly one of a kind, no matter how bad she thinks she looks.

She never have looked bad and Jongin isn’t even being biased about it.

He could still feel the soft caress of the breeze that has got the trees and the grasses to sway into harmony with the peace of the night. Kyungsoo has removed her stilettos in favor of feeling the ground with her bare feet as they walked side by side. She has always had this affinity with nature so Jongin won’t even be surprised if one day she’ll confess that she’s some kind of a deity of nature.

She certainly has everything that will make it indisputable. Again, Jongin isn’t even being biased yet.

The image of her soft smile and twinkling eyes have ingrained itself inside his head and Jongin’s sure that it will become one of the most memorable moments that he will share with Kyungsoo. Seeing her looking happy and content has been his life goal ever since she has agreed to let her be a part of her life. Jongin vowed that he will take care of Kyungsoo with his everything and let her know how much he loves her every single second that their forever has.

He dropped from the cloud of his thoughts when he has bumped on Kyungsoo, standing in front of their closed bedroom door. Like reflex, Jongin’s arms wound themselves around Kyungsoo’s frame to hold them both steady, just because. Kyungsoo melted into his arms and he has to thank everything that has caused him to meet this beautiful human to treasure. He knows that he’s doing humanity a good deed by keeping this angel without wings happy.

They stood there, simply feeling the warmth that radiates between them. But Jongin’s body seems to have heard a song as it moved according to the hushed melody, bringing Kyungsoo with him. With a slight turn of her head to plant a kiss at the edge of his jaw, Jongin’s body ignited with desire, passion and want. He unhesitatingly claimed the lips that has been promised to be his for all his existence but kept a firm hold on its owner.

Even though there’s nowhere else that he’d rather be, there’s no harm in reassuring Kyungsoo that he will be there to stay. By her side, for all his lifetimes.

There was no need to rush as their hearts are beating in sync, more than ever, wanting nothing but feel each other under their touch. Right there and as real as it can be.

Lips and limbs entangled, Jongin has lost himself into Kyungsoo as she lost herself into him as well. There was no telling of how long they have been sharing the searing kiss but air meant almost nothing as they have been breathing each other in. What else could they have needed?

Alas, there is only so much that they could do without breaking apart. Unwillingly, Jongin took a step back but still held his beloved at arms’ length. Kyungsoo doesn’t lose his gaze even as his eyes raked down from her head to her toes. A smile made its way to his lips at what he sees.

“I love this on you, darling,” he said, voice raspy from the effort of his lungs to cope up. Kyungsoo is still looking at him with her deep eyes that could come off as nonchalant. But seeing through its depths made Jongin know that she loves him just as much as he does. He gave her a once over one more time just to appreciate how the black Versace dress made her stand out even more. The black brought out the subtle glow of her snow white skin and it hugged her in all the right places. If there’s anything that’s sexier that his wife all bare for him, it’s Kyungsoo wearing anything that exudes her confidence.

Her beauty is unassuming but once that you saw it behind all the layers, you won’t be able to see her the same way again.

“But do you know what I would love more?” Jongin’s eyes turned predatory in a blink and Kyungsoo thinks she will never get used to this. Jongin can be the sweetest but he can also be a beast. But he is a beast that Kyungsoo will never hesitate to give herself to, to love. The atmosphere was weighed but it probably was because of how intensely her husband is regarding her, a habit that is infinitely times sexier in bed.

The involuntary shudder that rippled through Kyungsoo when Jongin closed the distance between them and nipped on her earlobe quaked her being so much, her knees were buckling. If not for the arms that held her upright, Kyungsoo would’ve been slumped on the ground in a helpless heap of mush for Jongin.

“This Versace on the floor, off of you, darling babe.”

Off it came, as the zipper by Kyungsoo’s nape was slowly dragged down until it stopped just above the swell of her ass. All the while, Jongin is trailing kisses along the length of her neck. Kyungsoo has prided herself as an independent woman but having these moments of vulnerability and trusting her husband completely isn’t unwelcome.

The feeling of being boneless that comes from the fiery touches that Jongin leaves on her skin has Kyungsoo wanting for more. Keeping up a composed front for other people is tiring and only Jongin is able to make her feel as secured as she could ever be. And so she lets him tear her walls down and engulf her with the promises of love that has been her fuel to keep moving forward.

“Jongin,” she called him breathlessly as the cold started to cover her skin with goose bumps from being too exposed in the cool air. Jongin has been looking at her like it was the first time that he has seen her in that state of undress. Being together for three years and married for one, there has been quite a handful of times that they have tumbled on their bed skin on skin.

But Jongin has never let her get used to it, surprising her some way or another. Just like tonight.

“Shh, let me see you and tell you how lucky I am that you are mine,” and to prove his point, Jongin swooped down to get their lips entwine for the words between them that will be left unspoken but not unfelt.

Kyungsoo was plunged in a drunken state as Jongin kept on worshiping every part of her. Her brain has never been able to cope up with how Jongin showers her with affection and covers her skin with his kisses. More often than not, she blacks out from the pleasure but her heart catalogues every moment for safekeeping. With it comes the overwhelming feelings that Jongin can only make her feel.

She completely loses all her control and lets her instincts act for her, just like how her husband wants her to do. Then it was her pulling Jongin into a kiss and rolling them over so she could lay on top of him.

“I love you,” were the words that Kyungsoo heard before her own voice drowned everything else as they became one. Eye to eye, there were no words exchanged between them as they moved against each other, content with building the ascent to the precipice slowly. They share a lot of kisses, some mere pecks and some too passionate for just a lungful of air.

Kyungsoo tipped over the edge with a gasp of Jongin’s name and Jongin followed with a muffled grunt as he hungrily attacked his wife’s lips, tasting something sweet and something Kyungsoo, making him break into a goofy grin. Seemingly out of place, considering their circumstances, but it’s a very Jongin thing to do. It has Kyungsoo smiling wide and snuggling closer to him. Post-coital cuddling would never get old.

“Happy anniversary, darling,” Jongin murmured on her hair as his hand cupped her face and tipped it up for a kiss that shot directly to Kyungsoo’s heart.

“I love you, Jongin,” she quipped, her eyes struggling to stay open. Kyungsoo never had a great stamina but Jongin doesn’t mind. As long as he can see her slowly falling asleep right beside him and his arms, there is nothing that he will ever wish for.

With a last firm peck on his wife’s forehead, Jongin succumbed to the pull to the dreamland, knowing that he will still meet Kyungsoo there, just like always.


End file.
